Hope's Peak Academy Locations
NOTE: ''This is the map and description of the said rooms in Hope's Peak Academy. If you're looking for the Killing School Trip Locations, this is the incorrect page.'' 'Floor One- Schoolgrounds' *'Gymnasium'- A room with a hard, rubber, tan floor. Red bleachers can be found along with sports equipment, sometimes other students, and the audiotorium stage and microphone, with red curtains veiling the sides of it. *'Trophy Room'- To enter the gym, a student must pass through here. A showcase of trophies, awards, scolarships, plaques, and more show the historical paraphernalia earned by the school. Red flags hang from the cieling. *'Restrooms'- Hand soap, toilet paper, toilet seat covers, paper towels, urinal cakes, and hygeine products come in both rooms. Even a fish tank does, too! It's just for show, though, and only this floor's bathroom. *'Infirmary'- Medical beds lay on the far left of this room, and a refrigerator on the right comes stocked with blood packs and various different medicine, even lethal ones. There are some X-rays, desks, height/weight checkers, and even a visionary test! There are also many cabinents and paperwork. *'Student Store'- A place that would be titled the "miscellaneous" section of a store. There are deadly weapons, armor, board and video games, trinkets, snacks, pillows, plushies, blankets, instruments, and more! *'Classrooms 1A/1B'- School supplies are kept in each desks, like pencils, markers, scissors, coloring utencils, sharpies, pens, rulers, protracters, calculators, etc. There's an empty teacher's desk in both rooms, the walls are giraffe spotted, with Kanji paintings. *'Enterance Room- '''The monitors are able to air historical documentaries when turned on. Rumors from students say that nothing can be heard but chilling, cold ''death ''when you put your ear against that vault. In the corner of the room is a mailbox with the ''Student ID's ''and ''e-Handbooks ''of the deceased... *'AV Room'''- DVD's, TV shows, CD players, stereo systems, music albums, television, computers, anything electronic can be found here! *'Elevator to Trial Room'- The Trial Room is a place where students have to argue, debate, and solve who the culprit is using pieces of evidence collected by their investigations of the dead. There's no ''elevator music in here, and it's large enough to fit approximetly 20 people at a time. 'Floor One- Dormitory Area' *'Sauna'''- To get to the sauna, you must first go through the lounge and the public bath. The room is quite a spacious wooden structure lingering with steam and the scent of various perfumes and colognes of other students. *'Public Bath'- The entrance is actually a lounging area complete with lockers, benches, and mirrors behind the sinks. The bath and bubbling Jacuzzi can be located past the wooden doors. Back to the bathhouse, a row of vanities can be found for students to sit at so they can wash their hair. *'Laundry Room'- The wall farthest from the enterence can be seen barricaded by drying machines and washers. Here, you can find bleach, detergent, softener, baskets, clothespins, clotheslines, magazines, and aromatic sheets that are thrown into the dryer. There's even a vending machine here! Strange... *'Trash Incinerator'- All trash that can be found on school campus is to be thrown here weekly. Typically, students like to have a "trash duty" role, so weekly, someone watches the burning rubbish for a whole 24 hours. There's a trapdoor on the bottom of it, though, that leads to a stockpile of useless, un-burned things... *'Student Dormitories'- Each door has a pixel sprite of the respective student occupying the room, and each room includes a private bathroom, personal wardrobe collection, and various SHSL ''talent-exclusive paraphernalia, including furniture! There is also one bed per room, bathtubs, and showers. Boys bathroom doors ''cannot be locked, and girls can only have theirs locked for thirty minutes at a time. Tool kits can be found in boys' rooms, and a sewing kit can be found in girls', along with the anatomy of the human body. *'Storage Room'- Various things such as food, clothing, and living supplies can be found here. The towers that store boxes cannot be knocked over, as they are cemented to the floor. *'Cafeteria'- A large table rests in the center, surrounded by smaller tables with steel chairs. The glass outlooks into an accessible park-like area. The monitors in here are the only ones capable of airing several channels, but there's only one remote, so make sure to get up early to watch what you want to! *'Kitchen'- Everything you just about need to cook, bake, fry, and grill can be found here, as fresh ingredients are restocked daily. Kitchen utensils from spoons to panini makers, recipe books, and appliances of all shapes and sizes can be found here. The monitor against the wall catty-corner to the entrance airs various food-related shows like how-tos, competitions, and how-they're-mades. Be careful, though, the kitchen knives aren't to be messed with...